Technical Field
This document describes networking technology. More specifically, this document describes approaches for discovering services available on a link from outside of the link, using technologies such as Domain Name System Service Discovery (DNS-SD), Multicast Domain Name System (mDNS), and DNS Long-Lived Queries (DNS-LLQ).
Related Art
Service discovery (using DNS-SD or other approaches) allows hosts to find information about services provided by other hosts. For example, a host may use DNS-SD to discover a network-connected printer that offers printing services, and then print a document via the discovered printer over the network.
Approaches for enabling service discovery across different networks (e.g., discovery of services available on a private network from across the Internet) have been proposed; however, these approaches possess a number of limitations. Given the ever-increasing importance of service discovery, improvements to current service discovery techniques would be advantageous.